The ability and skill required to write a well organized and topical letter is often taken for granted by those who have mastered the written language. However, when analyzing the steps involved in writing even a short letter, it becomes apparent that it requires the application of a wide variety of writing and language skills. Thus, although individuals may have grasped the more basic concepts of the written language, such as simple grammar and sentence structure, this alone is not enough to enable them to write a well organized and topical letter. This is particularly true with novice writers, such as young children.
In order to draft a well written letter an individual must draw upon much more than basic grammar skills. In order to convey to another one's thoughts in a written letter it is necessary to have the vocabulary to describe the activities and events that one wishes to write about. It is therefore plain to see how a limited vocabulary can restrict the topics discussed in a letter. Moreover, spelling of these same terms may likewise pose a problem for many writers.
In addition, some individuals often find it difficult to think of suitable topics to write about. Often the anxiety associated with their uncertainty over what to write about can cause them to become distracted or uninterested in writing. Similarly, many writers struggle with limited attention spans or an inability to focus on a single task. As a result their letters are often disorganized and tend to lack a consistent theme.
In addition to coping with limited language skills or attention spans, many writers also experience problems with physically writing a letter often individuals may find it difficult to write legibly or to do so in a straight line and a consistent size.
It is well known today that there exists a wide variety of stationery on which to write letters. It is possible to find stationery nowadays in many different colors, patterns and sizes. However, the existing stationery fails to deal with the problems experienced by many writers who have difficulty in writing a topical and well organized letter. The existing stationery fails to help the letter writer possessing a limited vocabulary, experiencing spelling difficulties or struggling over what to write about. Furthermore, the stationery available today further fails to keep a writer's attention or help them write a topical and well organized letter.